The aim of the work is to learn about the changes that take place in resting primary chick embryo fibroblasts from the time the cells are stimulated with serum to the time they begin to replicate their DNA. We are particularly interested in alterations in protein and RNA metabolism and in a novel nucleotide whose labeling with 32 Pi is increased during the G1 period.